


You + Me + Baby = Happy Ending

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Sehun, M/M, Single Father Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Single teen father Kyungsoo panics when his baby son, Sehun, won’t stop crying. Thank God, Jongin, the teaching assistant in one of his classes, is there to help him. And Sehun might have taken too much of a liking to Jongin after that.





	You + Me + Baby = Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1241262/
> 
> Team Pure: Prompt #64  
> Author: kumo_is_kumo

Kyungsoo stumbles as he rushes out of his last class of the day. He is hungry and his head hurts from the exam he has just sat for, but it’s okay because it was the last exam for the semester. He will have all the time in the world to spend it with Hunnie now; he can’t wait.

Waving goodbye to some of his friends, he bolts out of the gate in a matter of seconds and gets onto the bus in record time. He is five minutes late from his assigned time and he taps his foot impatiently on the ground. He needs to get back faster or his Hunnie will be upset.

As soon as he arrives after running for his dear life, he pushes past the unlocked door of his humble apartment and hears the familiar cries that stab right at his heart.

“Sehunnie!” He gasps for breath and drops onto his knees to scoop the baby into his arms.

The baby stops crying immediately and lets out sniffles, while snuggling into his chest. Kyungsoo stares at his son apologetically because Sehun seemed to always cry without him around.

“You are late once again. Sehun has been crying for twenty minutes already.” Baekhyun, his kind neighbor from the apartment next door, says while caressing the baby’s head.

Kyungsoo whines at the back of his throat before pressing a kiss on his son’s chubby cheek.

“I’m sorry, pumpkin, but daddy’s been so busy. I didn’t mean to neglect you. Please don’t cry again.”

Sehun barely understands what he is saying but he somehow knows when was the right time that Kyungsoo needed to go to school and would come back after. Whenever it’s time for him to leave, his baby will always pout those thin lips of his and make grabby hands at him, but ultimately, he will end up being left with their neighbor again. Whenever it’s time for him to be back, Sehun will be restless as if he knows that his dad is late and if it’s later than what he can take, he will end up bursting into tears.

Kyungsoo bumps his nose against Sehun’s, trying to draw a smile from the baby and he feels his heart swell when Sehun lets out a giggle.

Baekhyun pats him on his arm, “You should try to get back earlier the next time. I can’t seem to do anything to stop him when he starts crying.”

The teen dad sends his neighbor a grateful smile.

“Thank you so much, hyung. I’m really indebted to you.”

“It’s nothing. Besides, Sehunnie is such a good boy,” the neighbor smiles and pokes the baby’s cheek, eliciting a gurgle from him.

Kyungsoo laughs softly and thanks his neighbor repeatedly. Baekhyun waves them goodbye, leaving a wet smooch on Sehun’s cheek before getting back into his own apartment.

As soon as they are left alone, Kyungsoo puts Sehun back onto the mat and heads to the kitchen. He was gone for no longer than a few seconds, but Sehun is already wailing for him.

“Hunnie, daddy is hungry.” He whines, bouncing his baby up and down. There are times like this where Sehun acts like a normal baby who doesn’t understand anything. But when Kyungsoo is about to leave him, he will be crying a river.

Sehun gurgles, slapping his chubby palm on Kyungsoo’s cheek repeatedly. The young dad huffs in disbelief.

“You are lucky that you are cute.” He says before pretending to bite Sehun’s arm. The baby giggles and struggles to get away, hitting his dad straight on his chin.

“Oww.”

Sehun claps his hands happily, unaware of the dull pain his daddy is currently feeling.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Do Kyungsoo, a nineteen-year old boy currently attending university. He is only in his first year; entering this university having secured a scholarship because of his smart brain and all those extra-curricular competitions he won on the sidelines.

Do Kyungsoo, a single teenage dad. He is in his first year of raising his son on his own, having to take on all burdens because of one stupid mistake he himself can’t seem to recall.

When high school graduation was over, he had been invited to a farewell party. Kyungsoo didn’t think that it would be the starting point of how his life would change. He chatted and laughed and danced and drank.

He... slept with someone he didn’t even remember.

Two months into the holiday, a girl came knocking at his door and telling him that she was pregnant with his child.

He didn’t even remember. Sure, it was weird that the morning after the party he woke up naked and in some bedroom, but he had thought that it’s because he has a habit of getting naked when drunk. He just didn’t expect to have given his first time to some girl he didn’t even know and because of that, he was about to be a teenage father.

His parents were disappointed in him. He swore that he didn’t know anything but his father had said:

“This is your journey from now on, Kyungsoo. You will be a father in no less than a few more months and you have to learn that every act you do comes with a responsibility. You are welcome to visit, but from now on, you are on your own son.”

Kyungsoo then rented an apartment and planned a whole life ahead of him. Of how to still attend university because he couldn’t waste his hard work and the scholarship, of how to find a job so that he could support himself, of how he could be a good father.

The girl left the baby with him right after she gave birth. Kyungsoo trembled with baby Sehun in his arms, unable to believe that a mother could be so cruel to leave such a small baby, moreover her own bloodline.

As he looked down into the eyes of his son, Kyungsoo found himself vowing that he would never leave his son, no matter what would happens. He would be the best father ever and he would raise Sehun to be a good boy, all by himself. He would make sure to live his life with no regret.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Kyungsoo smiles as he lies down on his chest while having a staring contest with his son. Sehun is lying on his belly as well, chubby fingers gripping onto the mat underneath him. They often have a staring contest just because Sehun is a curious baby and he loves staring blankly at his dad.

“What are you looking at, huh?” Kyungsoo asks softly, moving forward to nudge his nose against the baby’s.

Sehun smiles brightly, eyes squeezing shut at the corner. He giggles cutely and nudges his own nose with his dad’s, copying the other’s exact same move, which makes Kyungsoo smile proudly.

“My cute little baby.” He sits up and then scoops his baby into his arms.

Sehun grips onto the collar of his shirt with one hand. He babbles incoherently while wetting his daddy’s shirt with his drool. Kyungsoo laughs in amusement, giving up on wiping him clean. He can never get angry at Sehun, no matter what.

“You are so lucky because daddy is on a break from university! You won’t be lonely anymore!” He leaves big wet kisses all over the baby’s face. Sehun doesn’t pay any attention to him as his eyes lock onto the pacifier not too far from them. He starts reaching out for it, whining.

Kyungsoo huffs in disbelief, “Ignoring your daddy when he is talking? That’s not very nice of you, son.”

He gives the pacifier to him and Sehun nips onto it almost immediately.

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s a very good day, Sehunnie! How about a short walk, just the two of us?”

Sehun stares at him blankly. Kyungsoo chuckles.

With the baby held safely in his arm, Kyungsoo makes his way out to the mart. The fridge is nearly empty and his mom has not gotten the chance to come and restock it so he will have to do it by himself.

It’s quite difficult to hold a baby and push the cart with one hand, but he manages. They don’t really need too many things though. Sehun looks around the mart with wide eyes darting here and there, while clutching onto his daddy’s shirt.

Kyungsoo drops only the necessary items into the cart and continues to push it around. He is glad that Sehun is being such a good boy right now and doesn’t even—

—cry.

He spoke too quickly.

Sehun gets surprised by a sudden loud noise, chokes, before he starts crying. His voice gets louder and louder and Kyungsoo coos at his baby desperately.

“Hunnie, it’s okay! Don’t cry, pumpkin. You are okay, you are okay...”

The baby cries in loud shrieks, fists gripping tightly onto the young dad’s shirt. Tears stream down his chubby cheeks and Kyungsoo feels his heart wrench in pain at the sight of his son crying so badly. He doesn’t know what made Sehun cry so much and how to even stop him from crying.

“Hunnie. Please –”

“Kyungsoo-ssi?”

At the call of his name, Kyungsoo spins on his heels and finds Mr. Kim, the teaching assistant in the university, standing there.

“M-Mr. Kim,”

“Is everything okay? Why is he crying so hard?” Mr. Kim steps closer to them to inspect the crying infant.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “He got surprised and I don’t know how to make him stop.”

“Can I help?” Mr. Kim asks, holding his hands out in concern. Kyungsoo bites his lips, hesitating because he doesn’t know when people are going to do bad things to you. In the end, he nods and hands his baby to the male.

As soon as Mr. Kim gets a hold on his baby, Kyungsoo watches Sehun blink his teary eyes up at the stranger male. Mr. Kim smiles and bounces the baby, whispering things softly and from the look of it, he has many experiences with babies.

Sehun breaks into a tiny smile and grips onto Mr. Kim’s shirt with his fist. Kyungsoo watches in awe as his son slowly stops crying.

“Wow. Mr. Kim, you are great.” He mutters in disbelief and moves close to wipe Sehun’s tears and snot with his sleeve. The baby starts looking around the mart again, as if he had not just cried his lungs out.

“Ah, it’s just personal experience. I deal with my sisters’ children all the time.” Mr. Kim smiles at the little guy.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Kim. I don’t know how to repay you.” Kyungsoo gives him a thankful bow.

The male shakes his head, “The least you can do is to stop calling me that. I feel so old.”

Kyungsoo looks up at the taller male. “Then how should I... call you?”

“You can call me by my name, of course.”

“Uh, is that okay?” He hesitates because it feels like he is being rude to the teaching assistant.

The male frowns, “Of course. I’m only older than you by about two years, so please be comfortable around me.”

“A-Alright... Jongin-ssi.”

Jongin grins, “That’s it. But it will be better if you can call me Jongin, without any honorifics.”

“You have to call me Kyungsoo then.” He proposes.

The teaching assistant ponders before nodding. “Deal.”

Kyungsoo smiles and makes a move to grab his son back but Sehun makes a face at him and whines with a high pitched voice. He refuses to let go and keeps a tight grip on the shirt Jongin is wearing.

“Uh, Sehun –”

“It’s okay,” Jongin chuckles, bouncing the baby in his arms and staring down into those curious wide eyes, “he seems to like me.”

Kyungsoo falters and lets out a chuckle.

“Yeah, he does. But, we really can’t bother you with what you are currently doing.”

He tries again and Sehun shrieks at him (that’s a first) before burying his face into Jongin’s chest. The young dad blinks his eyes in shock. His son has just refused him for the very first time.

Jongin laughs.

“Let me carry him while you continue your shopping.”

“But –”

“No ‘buts’, Kyungsoo.” He says and Kyungsoo holds back a shiver on how good it feels and sounds to hear his name coming from the teaching assistant’s mouth.

With a sigh, he gives up and continues pushing the cart with Jongin holding onto Sehun in his arms, following closely behind him.

“I’m sorry that you have to stop what you have been doing.” Kyungsoo apologizes while grabbing a bottle of Hoisin sauce and putting it down into his cart. Jongin laughs softly, his voice triggers Sehun to giggle.

“I wasn’t doing anything actually. In fact, I was just walking around, looking for something to do.”

Kyungsoo nods with a smile and grabs another container of red pepper sauce before heading straight to pay for his things.

“By the way, Kyungsoo,” the male calls out as they walk away after paying.

“Yes?”

“This young man is such a cute little brother.” Jongin comments while making faces that make Sehun gurgles out happily.

Kyungsoo smiles, he hears that all the time.

“He is not my little brother. Sehun is my son.”

“Oh, he is – Wait, what?”

The look on Jongin’s face is funny and Kyungsoo nods. They walk along the street and Jongin stays silent for such a long time. Kyungsoo lets him though, it’s not everyday that you hear that a nineteen-year old boy has a son.

“He is,” Jongin starts again, staring down at Sehun who was dozing off on his chest. He glances back up at him again, “he is... your son?”

“Yes. Do Sehun is his name.” Kyungsoo confirms with a nod and a tiny smile.

Jongin looks like he has a lot to ask but he holds back. Kyungsoo understands; he himself would be very curious too.

“So, this is where we live.” He announces as they arrive in front of his building.

Jongin looks up and stares. He hands the sleeping baby back to his dad and Kyungsoo thanks him.

“Thank you so much for your help earlier, Jongin. I really want to pay you back so what about a lunch with us tomorrow? I will cook.” He offers.

The teaching assistant blinks at the invitation before nodding his head.

“Sure. I will be very happy to.”

Kyungsoo smiles up at him. “Great! I better get inside now before this young man wakes up. Please have a good trip back home, Jongin. Thanks again.”

After waving goodbye to the older male, Kyungsoo makes his way up to his apartment.

Sehun wakes up the moment he puts him down on the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wouldn’t believe it if someone tells him that he would be opening up to someone he barely knows about what happened in his life.

But it happens.

Jongin comes around eleven, ringing his door and bringing a box of cake as dessert. Kyungsoo ushers him inside and Sehun is quick to greet their guest with an excited gurgle.

He then leaves his guest with his son in the living room to play around the mat while he continues finishing what he is cooking for lunch. He has never cooked for someone else other than Sehun and his parents and his neighbor so he hopes Jongin isn’t a picky eater.

They then have lunch together, talking about how nice the weather is, how great the food is, and how cute Sehun is. The baby looks up at the mention of his name; mouth and face dirty from all the baby food he was playing around with.

Kyungsoo wipes the baby’s face and hands clean and Sehun gives him a smile. He laughs and pecks the chubby cheek before Sehun claps his little hands together.

Jongin is watching the whole scene and the look in his eyes is full of curiosity so he doesn’t hold back anymore.

“Where is... Sehun’s mother?”

Kyungsoo almost loses his grip on the plate in the sink before he glances back past his shoulder at the curious male standing beside the kitchen counter. He dries his hands and nods.

“Just go ahead to the living room. I will bring out the dessert.”

Jongin is seated calmly on the couch by the time Kyungsoo comes out of the kitchen holding a tray with a slice of cake.

“I wonder where to start from.” He says with a soft sigh. The teaching assistant says nothing and simply waits.

“You could say that Sehun is the product of a one night stand? Well, not really, because I didn’t even remember what had happened at that time. It was as simple as that, farewell party, fruit punch and alcohol, and waking up naked.”

Jongin stares at him. Kyungsoo takes a bite of the cake, “Hey, this is delicious.”

The other male cracks a small smile at him.

Kyungsoo cuts another small piece of cake before locking his eyes on Sehun who is watching the moving animation in the television and then continuing with, “She was one of my classmates. I didn’t know her and one day, she came up to me announcing that she was pregnant with my baby and bam, this happened.”

Jongin plays with the fork in his hand.

“Did your parents kick you out?”

Kyungsoo laughs, “No, no. My dad might be strict but he is a real softie. My mom won’t let him kick me out though. He said that I needed to learn about responsibilities as I am now a father so I have been living on my own for the last months? I didn’t really count how long I’ve been away.”

Sehun laughs at nothing in particular, tiny hands hitting the fluffy mat under him. Kyungsoo smiles at him fondly.

“He might be a product of one night stand, his mother might not want him, but I love him. Sehun is my son and I will do anything to make him happy.”

Jongin stares in awe.

“You are so amazing.” He chokes out.

Kyungsoo coughs at the butter cream stuck in his throat, “Excuse me?”

“Living by yourself is not easy. But you are living with your son, happy, and still being able to do such a great job with your studies. Kyungsoo, you deserve the award for the best father of the year.”

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks warm at the weird compliment and he breaks into a loud laugh. Sehun glances back at him curiously.

“Oh God. That is so... so cheesy. But I like it. Thank you so much.” He wipes his eyes.

Jongin smiles widely.

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

 

 

 

Time passes too quickly and for once, Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. Because the faster tomorrow comes, the faster he will get to see Jongin again.

Over the past weeks, Jongin has been such a good friend and a constant visitor to their abode. Sehun has gotten too attached to the male and Jongin is too whipped for his son. He doesn’t even know how to separate Sehun from Jongin anymore. Sometimes he even thinks his son loves Jongin more than he loves his own dad.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hunnie, let me rest for a while okay?” Jongin begs as the baby keeps babbling and slapping him on his cheeks with his tiny hands.

Kyungsoo holds back a laugh at the desperation in Jongin’s voice and continues to cut the kimchi silently. It’s funny to hear Jongin beg his son; begging to be spared from ‘the great Hunnie slaps’. Sehun is too active for his own good.

Jongin makes a sound akin to a grunt before he lies back on the mat, with Sehun placed comfortably on top of his chest. Kyungsoo stops for a while and leans against the kitchen counter to watch the sight.

Sehun giggles and babbles out weird sounds while drooling all over Jongin’s chest and neck. The male doesn’t even seem to mind because he is watching the baby with a smile playing on his lips.

“You might hear this a lot, but you are such a cute baby, Sehun.” He says, reaching one hand to caress the baby’s cheek. Sehun giggles louder, as if he understands that he has just been complimented.

Kyungsoo laughs softly, grabbing Jongin’s attention.

“Yes, he hears that a lot. Look how happy he is now.”

Sehun giggles, raining soft slaps on him again.

“Come on, it’s time for lunch.”

Jongin grins and rises up, before rushing to imitate a plane, much to Sehun’s delight.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s inevitable. Jongin is the perfect guy to have a crush on.

Kyungsoo holds back a smile while watching Jongin help bathe Sehun. The baby hits the water with his tiny clenched fists excitedly; the young father wonders when he will run out of his energy.

“You are so lucky to have such a cute son at such a young age.” Jongin comments while he holds the already dry Sehun out to his father.

Kyungsoo looks up at him.

“Why do you say so?”

Jongin shrugs, “People tend to find their perfect partner after quite a long time. Some don’t even find theirs. You haven’t found the one yet, but it seems like your life is already complete just with Sehun by your side.”

The teen father smiles at his son, nipping down on his soft tummy while Sehun bursts out into loud giggles. He holds onto Kyungsoo’s face with his tiny palms, almost poking his father in the eye with his fingers, but of course he doesn’t realises that. A kiss is planted on his chubby cheeks and he laughs again.

“Indeed. Sehun completes my life.” Kyungsoo replies softly as he wipes the last drop of water still hanging onto Sehun’s eyelashes.

Jongin stays still as he watches the beautiful scene unfold in front of his very eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

Break is only for another two weeks and Jongin spends all his time with Kyungsoo and Sehun. He likes it there. He gets to see such a beautiful yet simple life between a single teenage father and his cute little son.

Not to mention that he might or might not have developed feelings for the young father. Though he doesn’t know whether Kyungsoo would ever see him in that light, at least he has a proper reason to spend his time with him; Sehun is attached to him.

That sunny noon, Kyungsoo is baking a batch of cupcakes while singing in the kitchen, Jongin sits still on the living room mat with Sehun in his arms. It’s so great to see such an energetic baby. Sehun has never given him any time to rest. He wants to keep all of Jongin’s attention on him.

Right now, Jongin closes his eyes as Sehun is playing around by pushing and pulling on his face, sometimes even hitting and poking. His little fists are punching here and there, his chubby fingers poking his nostrils and his eyes (he is glad he has closed them or he might turn temporarily blind).

He doesn’t hear it though, but the door of the apartment was unlocked and someone walks in while Sehun is holding a palm flat against his nose.

“Hunnie, I can’t brea –”

“Um. Who are you?”

Jongin opens his eyes, startled to find a woman standing there while holding a handbag and multiple grocery bags. Wow. She must be Kyungsoo’s mother.

“Uh,” he grunts, rising up to his feet and keeping a tight grip onto Sehun while he bows down to greet the woman.

“Hello, I’m Jongin. I’m Kyungsoo’s... friend.”

The woman doesn’t seem to be convinced but right at the moment, Kyungsoo walks out of the kitchen with a tray of cooled down cupcakes.

“Jongin, try this – Mom?”

“Hello, Kyungsoo. I didn’t know you had a guest over.” She rushes over to him.

Kyungsoo puts the tray down onto the coffee table and goes to hug his mother.

“You should have called. We could go get the groceries together.” He takes the bags out from her hand.

“And yes, he is a guest, but not just a mere guest. He is Jongin, the only one who is able to keep up with Sehunnie’s energy.” Kyungsoo laughs at that.

His mother breaks out into a tiny smile. “Someone special has finally appeared, eh?”

Kyungsoo glances at the confused Jongin, “Yeah. Someone really special.”

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s mother seems to like Jongin a lot as they spend the afternoon together. She talks to him a lot and even praises his way of handling a baby. She caresses his head and Jongin feels like he is missing his mother right at that moment.

Sehun has gone off for a short nap (finally) and the three adults sit in the kitchen, chomping down on the delicious cupcakes.

“Hey, this is really good.” Jongin comments, taking a big bite at the cake. Kyungsoo beams.

“Thanks. I will bake a lot for you.”

His mother watches the whole interaction with interest, yet she says nothing.

She then leaves them alone, but not before giving each boy a kiss on their heads.

 

 

 

 

 

The next time Jongin meets her, he was feeding Sehun his baby puree. The baby almost slaps the bowl out of his hand but Jongin is glad he has good reflex or he might just have ended up needing to clean the floor.

“You are Jongin.” A foreign voice speaks and he glances back up, only to find a stern looking man who looks weirdly similar to Kyungsoo.

“Y-Yes?” He lets out a meek response.

The man watches him with his hawk eyes and Jongin is glad for Sehun’s slap on his cheek so he can glance away from the sharp gaze.

“Oh, dad. I see you have met Jongin.” Kyungsoo enters the kitchen, speaking as if it is something very normal to be stared at that long by a man.

“Yes. I heard a lot about him from your mother.” His father says. Jongin shivers, but once again he is thankful for Sehun who is distracting him.

By the end of the day, Jongin gets a pat on his shoulder and an invitation for a billiard match with Kyungsoo’s father.

“Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo says as if to reassure him, “he likes you.”

As if it is in any way reassuring.

 

 

 

 

 

One week before break will finally be over, Kyungsoo goes shopping with Sehun in his arms. This time, Jongin pushes the cart beside them.

“Read out the list. I will get the items.”Jongin says.

Sehun wants to be in Jongin’s arms but as Jongin says that Kyungsoo is short and it will take him a longer time, so Sehun ended up being in his father’s arms and pouting, while Kyungsoo is also pouting because he has just been called short.

“Next.”

“Mayonnaise. That blue one.”

“Tuna. Wait, not that, Jongin. Find the one with 15% extra.”

“Sesame oil. Yes, yes, big bottle. We need that a lot.”

And so on. Jongin proves to be a very good assistant. No wonder he is the teaching assistant in their university.

“Do we have everything already?” Jongin asks as they approach the cashier.

Kyungsoo looks through the list.

“Jongin. We forgot the most important thing. Rice.”

“Uh, where was the shelf again? You wait here, I will be back in just a moment.”

Kyungsoo nods and watches Jongin flies past all the aisles, trying to find where they sell the rice. How can they forget such an important item? Rice is a must. They should have grabbed it first –

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo apologizes when Sehun grabs onto a passing girl’s bag.

The girl glances at him and Kyungsoo feels his blood drain. He didn’t expect to see her ever again.

“Well, who do we have here?” She mutters with a bored tone.

“Hello. How have you been?” Kyungsoo greets her out of formality.

She scoffs, “Cut the crap, teacher’s pet. Oh wait. You are a father now.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. “What do you mean with that?”

“While everyone is having fun and spending their time hooking up, you, the perfect boy, are raising a son. Such a pathetic life you have there.”

“How dare you.” Kyungsoo lowers his voice as he clutches Sehun close to his chest. “How dare you judge what kind of life I am living.”

The girl smacks her lips. “Well. You have to raise such a burden,” she gazes down at the curious baby, “isn’t that pathetic?”

Kyungsoo could have just grabbed her by her hair if not for Sehun whining softly at him.

“How dare you call him a burden. He is your son, Sera!”

“Excuse you!” She huffs. “I have no son. I have told you that I want nothing to do with him. You can raise him the way you want, but I’m not going to be part of any of it.”

“Fuck you.” He curses, hands coming up to cover Sehun’s ears for a short moment.

She looks surprised.

“Fuck you and your ignorant life. I hope you rot in hell and regret everything you have done. How dare you fucking judge what kind of life I am living, while you are out there fucking every man you meet with that kind of revealing outfit. I don’t care what you want but I’m delighted to know that you want nothing to do with me or my son.”

The girl chokes on air in disbelief.

“Go and spend your life however you want. You have no right to call yourself a mother. I will never forgive you for abandoning my son when he needed you the most.”

She lifts her hand up. “You fucker –”

“What’s going on over here?” Jongin comes by and easily stands in front of Kyungsoo. He towers over her and she steps back in surprise.

“Girls don’t use violence to solve problems, miss.” Jongin says while eyeing her palm which is hanging in the air.

She drops her hand in embarrassment before stomping her way out of the mart.

Kyungsoo sighs heavily. As if Sehun can feel his sadness, he whines for his attention and holds onto his cheeks with his tiny hands. The teenage father breaks out into a smile.

“I’m okay, Hunnie. Daddy is okay. Thank you, darling.”

Jongin ushers them to quickly finish paying before they go back home.

 

 

 

 

 

With Sehun sleeping on the mat, Kyungsoo sits on the couch with Jongin by his side, a cup of warm tea in each other their hands.

“So,”

“Hmm.”

“Was it...?”

“Yeah, she was.”

There is no need for long explanations. Kyungsoo is just grateful that Jongin doesn’t say the most crucial words or he will explode.

Jongin hums, sipping his tea.

“She was not pretty. How come Sehun is so cute though?”

The comment makes Kyungsoo crack a smile. It lifted his mood somewhat.

“He gets everything from me, I guess.”

“Scientists say that everything would be a habit after 60 days.”

“You and your smart words again, Jongin.”

Kyungsoo stays silent right after that. He puts the cup onto the table before sighing heavily.

“Sometimes I feel like a very bad father. I can’t even afford to buy him expensive clothes and he can’t have a complete family. I still have a long way to go before graduating and he will have to be alone with other people while I’m in my classes. He cries a lot because of me. After this break ends, how would he handle being away from me for long?”

Jongin watches the young father choke before a tear rolls down his cheek, and then followed by another one.

“Hey,”

“I’m a bad father. He even likes you more than me,” Kyungsoo chuckles bitterly at him.

Jongin takes a grip over his wrist, “Don’t say that.”

“I’m a very bad father.”

“Kyungsoo! Stop saying that! You are the best father ever.” Jongin grunts.

The teenage dad glances at him with red eyes full of tears. Jongin reaches to wipe the tears away with his thumbs.

“You are the best father Sehun could ever ask for. He might not understand this now, but I’m sure he would think the same way when he grows older. He doesn’t like you less. For God’s sake, you are his father, Kyungsoo! He loves you unconditionally.”

“How would you know that?” Kyungsoo croaks softly.

Jongin feels like he is staring at an insecure child rather than a father of a one-year old son.

“I can understand a baby’s language.”

At Kyungsoo’s widening eyes, he chuckles, “No. Kidding. But really, you don’t realize it but Sehun has always been looking for you.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to believe him.

“He chooses to go to me when you are tired so you can rest. When he is happy, the first one he looks for is you. When he is sad, he glances at you before crying. When you are tired, he tries his best to lower his voice. When you are happy, he is the happiest. When you are sad, he will be crying.”

The teenage father stares at him with wide eyes.

“You might not believe me but everything is real. Sehun has the deepest bond with you. Never doubt that.”

Kyungsoo chokes and nods his head before he glances at his sleeping son.

“Thanks, Jongin. I feel better now. Gosh. I wonder who the lucky person who will be with you is. They must be so happy.” Kyungsoo croaks out, his smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

Jongin opens his mouth.

“Kyungsoo, actually I...”

The teenage father waits curiously.

“Yeah?”

“I... I’m...”

“What’s up?”

Jongin grunts, feeling so stupid for losing what he wants to say when in fact he has practiced this so many times.

“What’s wrong, Jongin? You can tell me anything.” Kyungsoo reaches to pat his shoulder.

Jongin grabs his wrist mid-way in the air and Kyungsoo blinks in surprise.

“I... I like you, Kyungsoo.”

The latter gapes before Jongin closes the short distance between them by kissing him on his lips. The touch doesn’t last for more than a few seconds but for Jongin, it felt like forever.

Kyungsoo is staring wide-eyed at him.

“What did you just say?”

“I like you. A lot. And Sehun might not be the only reason I keep coming here. It’s you from the beginning.”

Kyungsoo stays silent, still in shock and unable to understand the situation.

“Wait – You... You like me back?” The teenage dad shrieks in realization.

Jongin stares.

“Back? Does that mean you like me too?”

“I... Wait, I... Jongin, stop getting closer!” Kyungsoo shrieks, leaning back but to no avail, he is trapped in between the male and the couch.

Jongin is staring expectantly at him.

“I like you and you like me. Can we have our happy ending?”

Kyungsoo blushes, pink creeps onto his cheeks.

“It’s... It’s not that easy!”

“Why not? Sehun loves me. Even your parents seem to approve of me. Your neighbor Baekhyun also likes me. Everyone likes me!”

“Jongin. Your self confidence is... unrivaled.”

Kyungsoo gasps as he gets another kiss stolen from him.

Jongin is grinning down at him.

“Tell me that you like me.”

“N-No!”

“Aww, come on! Don’t be shy!”

“I’m not being shy- Jongin, stop kissing me!”

“I have wanted to kiss you for so long. Sehun keeps getting kisses from you and I feel jealous.”

“Sehun is my son, you jerk- Hey, where do you think you are putting your hands?!”

Jongin holds onto his hands, lifting them up to kiss at his knuckles.

“Let’s just be a family, Kyungsoo. You, me, and Sehun. Let’s build a happy family.”

Kyungsoo trembles at the intensity and affection pouring from him. His walls are breaking down.

“A-Are you sure? I come with a baggage.”

“I have never been more sure in my life.” Jongin stares straight into his eyes.

Kyungsoo feels his resolves break and he sighs. Who is he to lie? He likes Jongin a lot and he can picture a happy life with him.

“Fine. But!” He stops Jongin from getting too close.

“But?”

“No touching. At least not yet.”

“Ah, why?”

“Say yes or I won’t be your boyfriend.”

“You are going to be my boyfriend?”

“You can be such an idiot sometimes.”

“Yes! You are my boyfriend, so I can kiss you, right?”

“Wait –”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes as Jongin kisses him fully on his lips. He sighs before relaxing and letting himself enjoy the kiss. It’s not like he can refuse Jongin for long.

“We are going to be the happiest family ever.” Jongin says as he draws back from the kiss before leaning back to kiss him again.

A smile breaks out on Kyungsoo’s lips and he lets himself mold into Jongin’s warm embrace.

Their kiss doesn’t last long though, because Sehun’s giggles interrupt them.

Kyungsoo glances at his son who is now awake and smiling widely and clapping his palms in happiness. Jongin beams at the baby and bends down to scoop him up into his arms to join them on the couch.

“Sehunnie, I’m your other daddy!”

“Not so fast, Jongin.”

“Ah, but why?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Sehun giggles and lands a slap over Jongin’s face.

“Ow! Is that your way of greeting me, young man?”

 

 

 

Kyungsoo stares at his son being held by his now-boyfriend.

Having a complete family? And getting his very own happy ending, eh?

It doesn’t sound so far-fetched after all.

 

 


End file.
